Beer making has existed since before the days of Pharaoh. The beer making process has been modified and improved upon over the ages. The typical beer making process today involves malting barley which prepares starches for an enzymatic conversion of the starches to sugars in a process known as mashing, then boiling the sugars prior to adding yeast to ferment the sugars into alcohol. The liquid manufactured prior to adding yeast is known as beer wort.
The machinery for brewing beer may involve industrial sized systems that may process many thousands of gallons at a time, professional craft beer brewing equipment which may be process much smaller batches, and home brewing equipment which may process as little as a gallon in each batch. In each case, the basic brewing process may be the same.